Cas Calling
by SilverPen001
Summary: You can tell a lot about a man from the ringtone on their phone, especially how he feels about the person on the other side. Or, Charlie and Sam play a joke on Dean. No slash, could be pre-Destiel.


**Hello readers! Back with the story I've been hinting at for a while. This has actually been floating around in my head for quite some time, but I wanted to finish Each Day a Gift before starting this one. (By the way, I'm totally biased, but you should really check out that story, I think it's one of my best works.)**

 **Some quick explanations:**

 **1) This story takes place in some season with Charlie and Kevin. I know it's not cannon that Charlie meets Cas before season 10 but I really wanted Kevin in here. Anyway, it's not really important what season it's from because the plot of the show has no bearing on this story, but Charlie is a big character, so there you go.**

 **2) This story is hints heavily at Destiel but it is not explicitly Destiel. All will be made known as you read, I swear. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you swing that way, than yeah, this is pre-Destiel, and if you don't than I'm just rolling with the subtext. (And, of course, you can't spell subtext without S-E-X… Jk. There's no sex. There's not even kissing, sorry.)**

 **Alright then. The usual disclaimers apply- I own nothing but I should. Except the plot. That's mine. Enjoy and R &R!**

* * *

It started because Charlie had once told the Winchesters that she was a "wee bit obsessive."

If by 'wee bit' you mean 'completely.'

After running into the totally awesome, kick-ass brothers for a second time, Charlie had done her research. And found the Supernatural books by Chuck Shurley. She devoured them in record time, the published and non-published.

And then she found the fanfics.

The most erotic, unusual, and frankly disturbing stories were by a SamandBeckyWinchester; after reading three and a half of them and imagining the brothers in ways that made her uncomfortable on a spiritual level, she moved on, deciding that some areas of obsession are best left untouched.

Somehow, she found herself looking up more about the angel the boys hung with- Castiel. The books made him sound interesting and powerful, and Charlie had always been a sucker for stories with angels, but Chuck's books left a lot to the imagination when it came to Castiel's personal character. While searching for information, a word caught her eye.

 _Destiel_.

Intrigued, Charlie followed that path of research.

And she was gone.

Charlie worked her way through tons of fan-written stories within a few days. Maybe it was because she hadn't ever actually _met_ Castiel, or seen him interact with Dean, or maybe it was because she was a sucker for romance and a good gay love story, but these Destiel stories didn't bother her the same way the 'wincest' ones did.

In fact, Charlie shipped it. Hard.

When she finally met the angel- _and holy heavens, Batman, an ANGEL_ \- and watched his interactions with Dean, she couldn't help but ship it harder.

Realistically, Charlie knew that it was probably all in her head after reading all the stories, but she couldn't help but notice "lingering" glances, the "longing" looks, and the intense staring contests *cough*eye-sex*cough*. (However, she definitely _wasn't_ imagining the COMPLETE lack of personal space between the two of them. She was beginning to think that somehow it was a personal joke.) The hacker was totally aware it was probably all her imagination. But still, she wanted to at least _try_ to force them out of whatever closet they might be in.

It started because Charlie was trying to help, in a way.

Then it was just fun.

* * *

Charlie was staying in the bunker for a few days to help Sam reorganize and create his online database of the bunker. She happily greeted the boys and plopped herself down, opened her computer, powered it on and turned to Dean with wide, pleading eyes and asked him to get her a red chi tea. She was mildly surprised when Dean said they had the supplies for it and got up to make both her and Sam a cup, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As soon as the eldest Winchester left the room, Charlie snatched up his phone and unlocked it.

Sam looked at her in surprise and slight apprehension. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" Charlie hissed. She glanced towards the kitchen. "I'm pranking Dean."

Sam leaned forward with a bright grin. "Awesome! What's the prank? Can I help?"

Charlie quickly finished with Dean's phone and set about clearing the traces of her touch on the phone. "It's a surprise. And no, I don't think you can." Charlie paused. "Actually, just send Cas a text asking him to call Dean when he has information on whatever it is you guys have him working on these days."

Sam nodded and took out his phone as Charlie locked Dean's and put it back as if nothing had happened. Dean returned to find both of his geeks hard at work. Dean handed both of them their hot drinks and returned to his own work. For two hours Sam and Charlie waited in anticipation of Cas's call, but nothing happened. Eventually, they fell into their work, and an easy conversation started up and Charlie forgot all about the prank she constructed. The three of them researched and talked and Charlie laughed at the light-hearted teasing between brothers as they argued good-naturedly. There was a lull in the conversation when music was suddenly blasting from tiny phone speakers, making them all jump in surprise and causing Charlie to suddenly recall the change she'd made to Dean's phone.

 _It's really good to hear your voice/ saying my name, it sounds so sweet!/ Coming from the lips of an angel,/ hearing those words it makes me weak!_

Austin Winkler sang out passionately as Dean scrambled to figure out where the song was playing from. When Dean pulled out his phone and saw the screen displaying the caller in bold lettering, Dean sat there in shock as the Hinder song kept playing.

 _And I never wanna say goodbye,/ but girl you make it hard to be faithful-_

Dean leveled a hard glare at Sam, who was doubled over in silent laughter, and Charlie, who was having trouble hiding her smirk.

 _-with the lips of an angel!_

"Well, Dean, aren't you going to answer?" she asked innocently.

The Hinder song began again and Dean gave both of them a look that clearly said I-will-kill-you-later before sighing and answering the phone. "Hey, Cas."

Sam's laughter renewed and Dean scowled as his little brother rested his head on the table, howling with laughter. He hadn't meant to say the angel's name out loud so close to the song, but it just slipped out. Dean was still shooting daggers at his companions when the angel's next words and concerned tone caught up with him. "What? Oh, no, Sam and I are fine. Sam's just being a dick and laughing at some joke he and Charlie pulled on me." Dean purposely turned away from the giggling pair. "So, you got anything for us?"

As Dean talked with Castiel, Sam leaned over to Charlie, beaming. "That was _awesome_ ," he whispered fervently. "Too bad he's going to change it back as soon as he hangs up."

Charlie just smirked. "About that…" She leaned in closer and lowered her voice even more. "Feel like helping out a little more?"

* * *

Dean figured out quickly that Charlie had been the mastermind, and was careful never to leave his phone in the room with her after that. But Charlie had foreseen this, and that is where Sam came into play. When Charlie whispered the name of the next song she had planned, Sam laughed and agreed without hesitation. About two days after the first prank, Sam came up to her when she was relaxing to a good book declared that it was done. Charlie beamed at her partner-in-crime proudly, and the pair settled down to wait.

Soon Dean wandered in to the lounge where Charlie and Sam were both relaxing and reading and sat down with a beer and his laptop to search for a job. Charlie glanced at Sam for the corner of her eye. He caught the look and nodded. Sam pulled out his cell phone and shot Castiel a quick text, simply reading _Call Dean ASAP_.

Less than a minute later, Dean's phone lit up and began to ring.

 _Everywhere I'm looking now/ I'm surrounded by your embrace/ Baby I can see your halo/ You know your my saving grace-_

Dean jumped in surprise and looked around the room then at the laptop, trying to determine the source of the music. Charlie coughed and pointed to his phone as Beyoncé kept singing.

 _You're everything I need and more/ it's written all over your face/ Baby I can feel your halo-_

Dean glared at Charlie and Sam, who were both giggling madly, and answered the call. "What?"

Sam and Charlie laughed even harder as they heard the bewildered angel try to make sense of Dean's anger.

* * *

Luckily for the pranksters, Dean still hadn't connected Sam as a ringtone changer.

Oh, Dean wasn't stupid. He knew Sam was in on it, at least in part, through getting Cas to call him that last time, but Dean hadn't yet figured out that his brother was taking orders from the enemy party. AKA, Charlie Bradbury. This gave the pranking team the advantage.

But only for so long. Dean never left his phone alone with them, not trusting Charlie. But when they pulled the next prank, Dean would know Sam was the one changing ringtones and they would have to kiss this joke good-bye.

One day when Dean was out getting groceries, Sam voiced his concerns to Charlie who was typing furiously on her laptop. "Already taken care of, Sam." Charlie waved a hand dismissively. "I'm writing a program to cycle through some selected songs every time Castiel calls Dean's cell phone. Your job, my very tall but sneaky friend, is to steal Dean's phone long enough for me to download it on to it. Got it?"

Sam smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I am so glad we're friends with you."

* * *

Sam brought Charlie the phone at 2:56 in the morning. Charlie blinked sleep out her eyes and blearily installed the program. Sam returned the phone to its charger in Dean's room at 3:03.

Stage One: Success.

* * *

At breakfast that morning, Dean's phone rang.

 _Take me to church!/ I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies/ I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife/ Offer me that deathless death/ But good God, let me give you my life!_

Dean snatched his phone up and gave Charlie a glare that clearly translated into "How the hell did you get hold of my phone" and answered, turning away from them.

Charlie grinned at Sam and held up her hand for a high five. Sam smiled back and returned it.

"I saw that! Sam, you back-stabber!"

* * *

Dean never left his phone anywhere now. Where ever he went, it came too. But that didn't bother his companions. They had prepared for that. Now they simply waited for each time the clueless angel called Dean.

The next time it happened, Dean was in the kitchen making lunch as Charlie and Sam researched. From the kitchen, they suddenly heard the lilting strains of Sarah McLachlan singing _In the arms of the angels/ fly away-_ before Dean bellowed out "NO!" and the music abruptly ended. There was more silence, then Sam's phone rang. Smirking Sam answered the call. "Hey, Cas… No Dean's not mad at you, he's mad at me and Charlie, we've been playing some pranks on him. Anyway, what's up?"

Dean didn't come back until Sam was off the phone. He delivered their lunches and glared at them. Charlie looked at her plate. "Is this even edible?"

"Eat your damn lunch, brat." Dean's voice was quiet and deadly. He cut his eyes to Sam. "You too, bitch."

The fact that lunch was sickening only slightly dampened the euphoria.

* * *

Dean was asleep in an armchair in the Bunker's library, a book in danger of falling off his lap. Sam had gotten the 24-hour flu in town a few days ago and was resting on the couch in the other room. Dean was exhausted from nursing his barfing baby brother back to health, and was taking a well-deserved nap.

 _You're holy, holy, holy, holy/ I'm high on loving you, high on loving you_ sang his phone from his pocket. Dean stirred in annoyance, but ignored it. He was too tired to do anything as tasking as dig in his pocket for his phone. He'd kill Sam and Charlie later.

* * *

Kevin was crashing at the bunker for the week, lying low from the countless angels and demons that wanted his head. Sam was taking advantage of having the young prophet around, and spent hours in the library with him translating some of the older transcripts the Men of Letters had collected. It was tedious and (frankly) boring work, and if the prophet was being honest, he was getting tired of it.

(Not that he'd say that to Sam's face. Like, ever. Despite really getting to know both Winchesters over the past few years and finding out that Dean was really the gruff and abrasive one, Kevin still harbored a fear of Sam bred from the larger man chasing him across a lawn. The AP prophet had never known true terror until that moment.)

Kevin was about to screw up all his courage and ask for a break when a symbol caught his eye. Kevin blinked and looked closer. "Hey, Sam- check this out." Kevin held out the old parchment, pointing to the symbol in question. "This is paper seemed pretty boring at first, just more crap about God creating stuff, but this symbol throws it all off." Kevin turned the paper back and peered at it closer. "It doesn't really translate clearly; it's like a cross between the word 'darkness' and 'sister'. Then the rest is sort of ineligible until down here." Kevin looked up at Sam. "What do you think it means?"

Sam looked curious. "I don't know. I've never heard of anything like it, and that's an unusual combination of words."

Kevin nodded his agreement. "Maybe Cas will know?" he suggested. "We could give him a call."

Sam made a sound of agreement and began pulling out his phone. Suddenly, a grin Kevin could only call wicked appeared on Sam's face. "Want to see something hilarious?"

Kevin considered the younger Winchester's glee with apprehension. "I don't know. Who or what will I be pissing off by being involved."

Sam shrugged carelessly. "Just Dean." He tapped out a message on his phone and sent it, then called out, "Dean! I need your phone please! Now we wait," Sam said, leaning back in his chair, looking extremely satisfied.

Kevin was still nervous. "Wait for what, exactly?"

Sam was about to answer when music started to play from the other room.

 _'_ _Cause all of me/ Loves all of you!_

And out raged "SAAAAAAAAAAM!" came from where the music was. Sam laughed loudly. John Legend kept crooning.

 _Give your all to me/ I'll give my all to you/ You're my end and my beginning/ Even when I lose I'm winning-_

Dean stormed in to the library, waving his hand angrily. "I swear, Sammy, you and Charlie need to stop this, got it? It's not cool, and if I could figure out how the _hell_ it's happening, I'd stop it myself. Now just take it and do what you need." Dean thrust his hand toward Sam, who reached out and took the phone from his seething big brother. Belatedly, Kevin realized that the phone- _Dean's phone_ , no less- was where the sappy love song originated.

 _'_ _Cause I give you all, all of me/ And you give me all, all of you_

Right before the screen disappeared from his view, Kevin glimpsed the screen. _Cas_. Sam was stifling his giggles as he answered the phone, his brother stalking away. "Hi, Cas. Any way you could swing by the bunker soon? Kevin and I need some help translating and understanding some heavenly stuff." Sam caught his study buddy's eye and silently asked what he thought of the joke.

Kevin gave a grudging smile. It had been pretty funny.

* * *

The next time, Kevin was in the kitchen, grabbing a snack from the fridge to tide him over until dinner.

Which smelled divine.

Seriously, who knew Dean was such a great cook?

As the prophet peered into the refrigerator, Dean spoke up. "There are apples in the bottom drawer, Kev. Only one, though. You'll spoil your supper." Kevin grunted in acknowledgement and grabbed a plump Gala to take back to the library. He was walking by the phone deck when Dean's phone lit up with that fateful name a split second before music began playing.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Kevin froze and glanced up at Dean. The older man had tensed immediately. He turned to meet Kevin's eyes. They stared at each other, Kevin with mild terror and Dean with a calm and deadly determination, as A Great Big World continued to croon through the air between them.

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

Dean slowly walked towards the kid and the singing cell, eyes never leaving Kevin's.

 _Anywhere I would've followed you._

 _He can't hurt me, I'm a prophet. He can't hurt me, I'm a prophet. He can't hurt me, I'M A PROPHET!_ Kevin began reciting in his head, to scared to look away. Dean was in his face now, eyes fixed firmly on Kevin's as he reached for his phone.

 _Say something I'm giving up on you!_

"Not a damn word," Dean whispered to Kevin. "Ever." The petrified prophet nodded vigorously. Dean answered the phone, cutting off the notes.

Kevin beat a hasty retreat to the new beat of "Hey, Cas."

* * *

Sam was washing dishes after dinner when Cas called back.

 _I'm only one call away/ I'll be there to save the day-_

"Dammit Samuel!"

* * *

The next night was one of relaxation before all three of the bunker's current residents went out to meet Charlie and Cas for a job in Louisiana. In a moment of rare comradery, Sam and Dean were letting Kevin drink with them in the lounge as they laughed and joked the night away.

In the early hours of the morning, when Kevin was nearly passed out, wasted, but Sam and Dean were riding a pleasant buzz in companionable silence, Dean's phone went off.

 _Blue eyes/ Baby's got blue eyes-_

Dean sat up straighter. "Oh! I love this song, Sammy! Where'd you find it?"

Sam giggled. "Check your phone, dumbass." Dean frowned, reaching for his phone. Elton John kept singing.

 _Like a deep, blue sea/ On a blue, blue day -_

Dean frowned at his brother, but just answered the phone. "Hi, Cas. What's up?"

Sam smiled to himself and dozed peacefully, lulled to sleep by his big brother's smooth voice as he talked to Cas, bid him good night, then hummed the rest of the old song.

* * *

The demon was strapped to a chair in the middle of a Devil's trap with blessed iron chains. Sam and Charlie stood with Kevin to the side, watching as Dean questioned the lowlife for information on the stolen souls of the townspeople. The demon wasn't talking, and Dean was getting frustrated. But he kept his cool, goading the demon, hoping to get it to slip up and drop a hint. He had Cas following a lead elsewhere, with orders to call him when he had news. Dean decided to drop that little tidbit of information now.

"You know, you should tell me what I want to know," Dean said conversationally, pouring salt over the knife wounds he had inflicted. He ignored the screams. "In fact, it's probably better you do. See," Dean continued as he washed out the salted wounds with holy water. "I have a good friend who's an angel- Castiel, maybe you've heard of him? You have? Great- and he's tracking down your boss and those souls right now. Getting really close too. And when he finds them, he's gonna say he got all the info from you, and I'm going to let you go free, and then you'll have only two options." Dean leaned in close. "One: you crawl back to your boss, beg to be taken back, and get killed. Or two: you live the rest of your love, miserable existence cowering in fear that your boss will come calling, or some other monster looking for loyal help will hear what you did and you'll never torment again, a purposeless douche. Or," Dean paused. "There is a third option. Tell me what I want and I'll kill you myself."

The demon glared, but there was fear in his eyes now.

Dean stepped away to lean casually against the wall. "Think fast. I expect that call any time-"

 _Wise men say only fools rush in-_

The room froze. Sam, Charlie and Kevin exchanged horrified looks. "The program…" Charlie whispered. Dean had frozen with his eyes fixed on a spot on the far wall, face impassive. The demon only looked confused.

Only the soothing tones of Elvis moved forward.

 _But I can't help falling in love with you._

The demon recovered himself, confidence and arrogance returning to his face. "Well, aren't you going to answer your boyfriend, Winchester." Dean's impassive stare dropped to the demon. Green eyes stayed locked on black demon eyes as Dean reached out and answered the call.

"Please tell me you got it." There must have been a pleasing answer because Dean finished the call with "Great. Rendezvous at the motel in 20." Then he shot the demon in between the eyes with the Colt.

Dean packed up everything in mechanical silence as his companions just watched in silent shame. When Dean finally finished, Sam cleared his throat. "Dean-"

"Shut up. Everyone. Car. Now."

They followed the orders without complaint. No one uttered a word the rest of the night.

* * *

Charlie had removed the program from Dean's phone the next morning, Dean watching sternly over her shoulder, anger simmering below the surface. Dean had then set a ringtone- some bland classic rock song- and had Cas call him three times just to confirm the prank was over. Once that was confirmed, Dean turned back to his little rag-tag family of three. Fixing them each in turn with what Sam secretly called his "pissed dad" look, Dean finally spoke. "What you did was unprofessional and cruel," Dean said. All three winced. Dean didn't shout; it might have been easier if he did. Instead he spoke with quiet deliberation, his soft voice in sharp contrast to the taught, angry lines of his body. "It might have been funny at first, but after a while it became tiring and overused and it was an immature move on your behalf, especially when some of us aren't in on the joke in the first place." Dean focused on his brother and Charlie. "There are ways a joke goes too far, and you really should have stopped about a week ago, and you knew the plan for tonight and you should have acted accordingly. I'm very disappointed in you both." Sam hung his head, rubbing his arm sheepishly. Charlie looked away, blinking back tears. "Kevin, I know you weren't as involved, but you knew the plan too. Between the three of you, SOMEONE should have remembered your little prank." Dean shook his head, releasing a disappointed sigh. "Out. All of you. I'll see you for dinner tonight."

They scurried out the room. With a glance they promised never again.

* * *

For a year they kept that promise.

But then Charlie found it. The perfect song. She just needed to do it once, then she'd change it immediately, and she'd ensure it was a safe environment. Then Dean could change it back and she'd be done.

But first, he had to hear it.

The next time she was at the bunker, Charlie walked in and immediately called out, "Dean! Let me see your phone! Mine's dead and I need to look something up!"

"Use Sam's!"

"His phone is too big for my hands! Please, Dean!"

A groan. "Library table! No funny business, Charlie, I mean it!"

"Sure thing!" Charlie grabbed the phone, changed the ringtone, then did her bogus search, just in case Dean had become more tech savvy overnight. "Thanks, Dean!"

Dean grumbled as he came to the library himself and pocketed his phone. Charlie feigned a hurt look. Sam snickered from the other table. Charlie smiled then, settling in for a week of chilling with the only boys she loved and waiting.

She didn't actually have to wait long. The next day as they relaxed after dinner and dishes, Dean's phone lit up and began ringing.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun/ fighting 'til the war's won/ I don't care if Heaven won't take me back_ -

Sam froze in shock at Charlie's brave move. His eyes flit nervously from Charlie, who watched Dean apprehensively, and Dean himself, who's expression was torn between anger and… interest?

Dean had initially been angry when he heard the song and he was about to lay into the redhead, but then his brain caught up to the words- and he stopped.

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe/ Don't you know you're everything I have?/ And I wanna live not just survive, tonight_

Dean answered the call, face still impassive, and Sam and Charlie watched anxiously as Dean talked on the phone. After about 10 minutes, Dean finally said good night, and ended the call.

The hunter stared down at the screen of his phone for another minute.

"Sorry," Charlie finally whispered. "It just seemed so perfect." Dean looked up at her. "But that's the last time, I swear-"

Dean just smiled at her. "It better be." He set the phone aside.

Sam cocked his head curiously. "You're not going to change it back?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, that one was actually pretty cool. I don't mind it. And besides," Dean looked at the phone again, where a picture of Dean, Sam and Cas relaxing was the picture displayed on the screen. "It really was perfect."

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed it. R &R please, reviews are love.**

 **Songs:**

 **Lips of an Angel** **, Hinder**

 **Halo, Beyonce**

 **Take Me to Church, Hozier**

 **In The Arms of the Angels, Sarah McLachlan**

 **H.O.L.Y, Florida-Georgia Line**

 **All of Me, John Legend**

 **Say Something, A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera**

 **One Call Away, Charlie Puth**

 **Blue Eyes, Elton John**

 **I Can't Help Falling In Love With You, Elvis Presley**

 **Angel With a Shotgun, The Cab**


End file.
